Gravity
by 14karatgold
Summary: Here I am, stuck in the mud, drowning in the water pooling in my own depression, and all I can think about is her. [Oneshot ZidaneDagger Sequel to Stranger R


Summary: Here I am, stuck in the mud, drowning in the water pooling in my own depression, and all I can think about is her. [Oneshot ZidaneDagger Sequel to Stranger R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Leave me alone! It's not nice to tease people…

Rated T

Romance/Angst

xxx

Gravity 

_Lost again, broken and weary //Unable to find my way //Tail in hand, dizzy and clearly //Unable to just let this go ///I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown //Catch me, heal me//Lift me back up to the sun //I choose to live... [Gravity- A Perfect Circle_

Five.

It had been five whole years since he left Dagger in the night, and he'd counted every second of it.

He'd visited her, oh yes. He'd stop by every once in a… year… just to say hello.

He felt like Fratley in many ways, going around the world, quelling uprisings, destroying monsters, helping people rebuild, but all the time having someone back at a place he used to call home just waiting for him to return.

However, in all of the good he had helped cause, most of what he had witnessed in his travels had depressed him to the point where whenever he saw civilization, he stopped to get drunk.

However, in all this darkness, one thing brought him light: Dagger.

Whenever he visited her in the castle, he was allowed his moment of peace and happiness. Who knew that he'd become such a sap?

Well, he wasn't one right now, that's for sure. Zidane stumbled through the gates of Treno, his head reeling from the strong (and very bad) whisky he had been nursing all night, and night as we know it in Treno, never ends. Who knew how long he had been drinking? He didn't.

His world spun as he landed face first into the mud outside. Even his tail had made its own depression in the dirt. The rain just wouldn't stop.

It seemed that Gaia couldn't even keep a tight hold on him anymore. He'd seen civilizations fall, and then rise again, so why couldn't he? Cleyra was dancing away once again, Burmecia now had proper umbrellas, so why couldn't he, Zidane, get up and out of the depression he'd made in his muddy world long enough to take Garnet as his umbrella?

He couldn't tell whether it was the rain or Dagger that made him get up out of the muck and look for a place to sober up, but his head felt a little clearer. Already he could feel the shimmer of a massive headache coming into view. A promise of worse yet to come.

Zidane struggled across the outcropping in the mountain, not quite sure of where he was intending to go, but soon enough found him in Vivi's old home.

He slid down the rope and decided to rest next to the hot spring there, wallowing in the almost tangible presence of his old friend.

Xxx

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but was entirely aware of the axe splitting into his skull when he woke up.

He took advantage of the steaming water he happened to have right next to him and plunged his head into it several times.

The hangover was still there, but at least his mind was clear. He considered his options: he could continue on his aimless journey, but Gaia's gravity was no longer pulling him towards her like it had before. She was no longer insisting that he roam across her like some deformed version of sex. He no longer felt drawn to her as he had five years ago.

Instead, gravity was pulling him towards something else. He was ready to admit that he was scared of where this gravity was pulling him because who knows when it would change directions again? Gaia could handle him leaving her, but could Garnet? Again? He could by no means read the future, but was he willing to risk it? After all, there was no use in getting her hopes up, only to break them again.

No. She was safer thinking that he would never truly come home. She was safer in that somewhat saddening knowledge that he would only stop long enough to say, "I love you," and then pounce away again.

But he couldn't deny that some force was pulling him back in her direction after so long being away. It was strange feeling this force again. He hadn't felt it in so long. Zidane figured that the last time he had felt it was… the last time he saw Dagger, nearly a year ago.

Yes, he decided. It was time to go home.

Xxx

Garnet strode to the window, just as she had every night for the past week. He should be here any night now, she thought. It's almost time for his annual visit.

She stared down into the moonlit street below her window just in time to see a lone figure, tail in hand, coming directly for the castle.

As usual, she unlatched her windows and opened them, allowing the slight whisper of the wind to caress her ageless face. She got out of the way in time enough for the figure to leap through her window. He came straight for her as he lowered his hood and she fell into his embrace as smoothly as butter slides along a warm pan.

"I think the time has come for your yearly speech," she told him, and as he opened his mouth to speak, she added, "but before you do, there's something I'd like you to see." She pulled a confused Zidane by the hand towards the bed, sat, picked something up, and put it into his arms.

Zidane pulled back the cloth alongside a tiny face, a tiny tuft of dark brown hair barely visible under a blue cap.

"Your son," she explained. Zidane's eyes welled with unseen and unshed tears. "Now, say what you came to say, because isn't it time for you to be off again?" she said, somewhat derisively.

"No," he whispered, still staring at the little boy that was his. "Not this time. This time I'm gonna stay."

Dagger stopped in her tracks as if she didn't dare believe she had heard it. "Look, if this is because of the baby, you don't have to stay—"

"No, it's not because of him. I decided to come home long before I actually got here. It's time to come home." He laid the baby down on the impecably made bed and crossed to meet his love—the current source of gravity. He enveloped her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder as he kissed her neck lightly.

He chuckled suddenly, causing both of them to look up in surprise. It had been a long time since either one of them had had a proper laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, giggling a bit herself, though she didn't know why.

"I told you, all those years ago that someday I would come home to marry you." He watched her dark eyes closely, looking for a reason not to continue. Finding none, he went on, "And I think now is the time."

Xxx

Ok, done for the night. Please review?

kt


End file.
